Episode 021
Overview On the last episode of TTA, the Z Tournament was beginning to near its end, as the semifinal rounds began. First off was Nailock vs. Gamecrazed, and the steel dragon managed to squeeze out a win, and meanwhile Alpha had discovered during a confrontation with Zetto that his curse still remained. Then Kirbopher15 attempted to open up Zetto's eyes to the true purpose of TOME, and unfortunately lost the match because of it... but not without doing some serious damage to Zetto's outlook on the virtual world... Synopsis In Zetto's head, Kirbopher15's words echo within his mind: "You win Zetto... but just remember... it's just a game...". Zetto scowls under his breath, saying that Kirb would never understand, and that he can't lose focus now after what events he apparently has gone through. Zetto's sour look turns to a grin as he tells himself to just win one more match, and then he would prove that hes the strongest user of TOME. Back at the stadium, Kirbopher15 eventually comes down from the arena, and with a heavy sigh, apologizes for his actions, saying that he only wanted Zetto to feel better about his offline life. Alpha just points out that all Zetto cares about is gaining more power, and SaturnDiva adds that hes only one match away from proving his superiority. Kirb tells Nailock to finish what he started, which confuses Gamecrazed on why they would continue such a feeble attempt if it did nothing the first time, Kirb admits that he isn't convinced yet. Sniperwave adds his confusion of why they want to continue as well, Nailock reassures the group, telling them he knows what to do if plan A fails before making his way to the arena. White Queen is convinced that it may work, as Kirb goads Nailock in his head. Foreva and Tamerlisa openly express the final match of the Z Tournament and its combatants, Nailock and Zetto, who have already made it to their respected sides. Nailock pokes at Zetto for being late, saying he should be actually proud rather then nervous, which Zetto shrugs off and tells him that he knew he would make it to the finals anyway. Nailock corrects him and tells him to look out at the audience, Zetto isn't following Nai's point, Nailock points out that there are so many users watching the two just for the very match itself, asking Zetto if he thought it was pretty cool, he also adds that Zetto should be proud of how far he came into the Tournament and that his performance was being culminated right at the moment. Zetto grows silent before Nailock asks if it sounded any "fun" to him, Zetto chuckles at Nai's words, saying that if he didn't listen to Kirbopher's lecture, then what makes Nailock's any different, Nailock tries to reason with him a bit before Zetto cuts him off, saying that despite him being a powerful fighter, hes still a normal user none the less, and that he would never understand. Nailock asks what could he possibly not understand, as Zetto asks him to prepare for the last match will ever have, before the grid loads up. Foreva allows the final battle to begin, Both Nailock and Zetto unleash a barrage of attacks on one another, but it seems Zetto has the upper hand. The battle crazed fans start cheering for both users as the battle continues. GC looks at this and states that the only way he sees a victory is if Nailock learns how to dodge Zetto's Mega Flare Z finisher. Flamey points out that its impossible, since the attack covers all 9 grid squares, Sniperwave however states that Nailock had lady luck on his side from the last few matches, Alpha hopes that Nai can figure it out. The scene focuses back to the battle, Nailock and Zetto start butting elbows against each other, eventually going so quick that all that is seen is their impacts, Nailock eventually reverts back to his grid as Zetto comes from above, slamming his mechanical arm to Nai's sword. Zetto backs up to his grid, loosing a bit of his arm and health. Zetto congratulates Nai, but quickly adds that he had a long ways to go from beating him, Nai just agrees dryly before they exchange more attacks against each other. Zetto soon gets bored and decides to finish the match with his Mega Flare Z, but before the giant Z explodes, Nai jumps at the last moment from the explosions, landing on Zetto's grid side. Zetto is taken back in shock, as are Nai's friends and the audience. The blue haired warrior loudly asks how could Nailock possibly have dodged it, Nailock buckles a bit as his health drains away from the small brunt of explosions, he explains he knew all about his super attack, and just simply jumped at the last minute to avoid a large amount of damage. The two warriors clash for a final time before Zetto strikes him down, asking if he had enough, Nailock answers by holding out a hand as the area becomes dark, Zetto looks up as hes screeches in his defeat, yelling out that he is the most powerful warrior of all the virtual world before the large chunk of ice explodes and rips apart Zetto's remaining HP. Tamerlisa screams out Nailock's name as the winner of the final match, the entire audience, even Zetto fans, cheering out for the green skinned warrior. Kirb expresses his excitement to the up most genuineness, as Nailock explains that Zetto should have listened, that he was taking his online-life way too seriously, and suggests that he takes a break to cool off. Despite the circumstances, he congratulates and thanks Zetto for putting on a excellent battle., which Zetto only screams out in disagreement, floating upwards and admitting that the purpose of the tournament was to actually prove that he-himself was the strongest, and states that when he gains the greatest power for himself, then no one would be able to defeat him, with this said, he disappears from the arena all together. Alpha stands there speechless from Zetto's words. The scene goes back to Nailock, where he is accompanied by Tamerlisa and Foreva, who started an interview with the champion. Tamerlisa states proudly that Nailock is now the Z Tournament champion, and ask how he feels, which Nai answers that he had a lot of fun fighting in the tourney, admitting the last few opponents (Even Zetto) to be the strongest he fought in the game ever since his first log in. Foreva asks if there was any advice Nai would want to share to users who are becoming fighters as well, Nai states for them to keep training and learning every aspect of battle, but most importantly to have fun, which is the entire purpose of the game, Foreva ends the interview with Nailock as Tamerlisa brings up flashbacks of the last rounds of the tournament before ending the entire tournament with a few parting words, ending the episode. To Be Continued... Category:Episodes